For internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines, nitrogen oxides (NOx) compounds may be emitted in the exhaust. To reduce NOx emissions, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) process may be implemented to convert the NOx compounds into more neutral compounds, such as diatomic nitrogen, water, or carbon dioxide, with the aid of a catalyst and a reductant. The catalyst may be included in a catalyst chamber of an exhaust system, such as that of a vehicle or power generation unit. A reductant, such as anhydrous ammonia, aqueous ammonia, or urea, is typically introduced into the exhaust gas flow prior to the catalyst chamber. To introduce the reductant into the exhaust gas flow for the SCR process, an SCR system may dose or otherwise introduce the reductant through a dosing module that vaporizes or sprays the reductant into an exhaust pipe of the exhaust system upstream of the catalyst chamber. The aftertreatment components for the SCR system and/or other exhaust system components are typically mounted to a vehicle chassis or power generation frame are fixed, predetermined positions. Such fixation at predetermined positions limits the configuration and components for the aftertreatment system and/or exhaust system to the original configuration and components from the original system.